Question: Jessica is a gardener. She plants $72$ tulips in a garden. Each row has $12$ tulips. How many rows of tulips did Jessica plant in the garden?
Answer: The number of rows of tulips that Jessica planted is the total number of tulips that she planted divided by the number of tulips in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $72\text{ tulips} \div 12\text{ tulips per row}$ $72\text{ tulips} \div 12\text{ tulips per row} = 6\text{ rows}$